


Cleaning

by 10pm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10pm/pseuds/10pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am Hana. I am 17 and my parents are dead. I've been homeless for a long time. Those are the only things I can tell you about my life that are interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dont mind the terrible grammar, it was late when i wrote this

I didn’t get into any universities, or any colleges, which meant that in order to keep a roof over my head i had to work. My parents died at a young age, just after they had me actually. I was in an orphanage until I was 17, thats when i decided to leave and stop being a burden. I finished school at 17 without any qualifications and only a few medals from various singing competitions I had won… but then again, what agency would hire you without any qualifications… My dreams of becoming an idol would never happen.

 

I had no money to my name, what place would hire me?

When i got home, home is a small abandoned building in the bad part of town that no one goes to, I picked up a newspaper I had found on the train. I searched through the paper until i got to the job listings.

CLEANER NEEDED FOR DORM ROOMS

This caught my eye. cleaning for dorm rooms didn’t sound so hard, and it didn’t sound too tiring, since cleaning was the only thing i was moderately adequate at doing. I ripped out the listing and put it in my pocket and hurried out of the buiding and walked to the nearest payphone.

‘Hello?’ a voice answered, she sounded professional even from that one word.  
‘Hi, i saw the job listing for a cleaner.’ i was nervous, the amount of times i had been rejected.  
‘Ah yes, one second please, ill pass the line over to the secretary.’ where was this place? was it so big they had secretaries for a simple dorm?  
‘Hello, this is the secretary for Lee Soo Man’s office speaking.’ a man answered, he sounded young and fresh.  
Lee Soo Man? the record label?  
‘Hi, yes i was enquiring about the job of the dorm cleaner?’   
‘Oh yes, you seem to be the only one to have called for that job, can you come to the office in lets say, an hour?’  
‘Sure, i mean yes.’ I said, i must have sounded too excited.  
‘All right, ask for secretary young.’   
‘Yes sir.’ the line cut. one hour. and i needed to look presentable, presentable enough for the role of a cleaner. 

Lee Soo Man, would this mean i would be cleaning dorms of SM entertainment? I despised idols. maybe because they had it easy, and maybe because it was me who dreamed so much of becoming one to end the shitty situation i was in.

i got back to my ‘home’ and found the cleanest pair of jeans and the cleanest t shirt i could find and i was on my way.

the journey took about half an hour. twenty minutes spent walking and ten minutes on the bus. everyone knew where SM was, but getting in was the hard part, there always seemed to be girls crowding the building in hopes that they’d see their precious idols. their precious precious idols.

‘excuse me miss, you can’t get in without a pass.’  
‘I’m here for an interview.’ the guard looked at me suspiciously.  
‘with whom?’  
‘secretary young.’  
‘one minute.’ the guard spoke into his radio.  
‘you can go in miss.’ and i was allowed in.

when i entered the building, i was shocked at just how modern it was. everyone looked so rich and fancy, and there i was, adorned in unwashed clothes and a newspaper clipping.

‘do you know where i could find secretary young’s office?’ i asked the receptionist who looked me up and down and looked very very unimpressed.  
‘15th floor.’ was her answer. i guess she was only nice to the fancier looking people.

when i got to the elevator, i pressed the 15th floor button and the doors were closing but someone put their hand through so the doors opened again.  
‘sorry’ was all he managed. he looked like an idol. dyed hair, expensive designer looking clothes.   
he pressed on a section of the buttons that said ‘DORMS’. maybe i would be cleaning for this royalty one day.

when i reached my floor i got out, not looking back. i saw a door labelled ‘SECRETARY YOUNG.’ and i knocked, i heard someone walking towards the door and opening it and was shocked when i saw a man who looked less than five years older than myself.  
‘You must be…’  
‘Hana.’ i smiled.  
‘ah yes, you’re here for the interview, i must say, you’re a lot younger than i had anticipated, usually its the over 40s who apply for cleaning jobs.’  
‘ah, i see. no i just really need a job.’ great, now i sound desperate.  
‘lets have a seat, i just have to ask a few security questions and some general ‘get to know you’ type of stuff.’ he beckoned for me to sit down in the seat across from him.

‘So Hana, where do you live at the moment?’   
‘Mr Young, i may as well be honest now, i don’t exactly live anywhere, i was unfortunate from a young age as i lost my parents and from then i had to fend for myself.’   
‘that is sad, but the good news about that is that if you do get the job you’d be living in the staff quarters, its just easier to have live in staff because of travel and so on.’   
‘i see, please do not take pity on me.’  
‘don’t worry, many of the idols here themselves have started from the bottom and been in situations as yourself.’  
‘i have a question, is it idol dorms i will be cleaning?’  
‘yes, now that leads me to my next question. as it is idols and the very elite you will be working for, i need to ensure their safety. your contract will state that you cannot allow any fans into the building, you will not pester the idols unless you are spoken to, and you cannot under any circumstances publicise any information you may find out.’ the words came out of secretary young’s mouth very fiercely and precise, as if he had to deal with this problem before.  
‘don’t worry, i have no interest in the idols, i will do my job as specified.’  
‘then thats settled, this interview has been short because, as we both know, cleaning is not such a hard job.’  
‘what will my job include?’  
secretary young laughed. ‘we will appoint you to an idols dorm, so in this case exo, you must have heard of them, and you will clean their dorm, there are twelve of them at the moment so you must understand we are appointing you only to their dorm because cleaning for then isn’t exactly easy. you won’t be cleaning for any of the other dorms, as i said before, this job is usually filled by older people, so we have other employees cleaning for the smaller groups.’ i stomached everything he had said and smiled. this sounded good.  
‘now with exo, you must know, since you are a girl and these are boys, if they take advantage of you, you must let me know, but they are very safe boys and very sensible, and very busy, so do not disturb them.’  
‘understood sir.’  
‘i have a contract ready, all i need is for you to sign it, it simply states you will be working under us for 5 years and if you wish to renew that contract you may.’


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the dorms with one bag, my only bag, following secretary Young. He smiled to the people we passed, they seemed to be famous, but I didn’t recognise any of them. We stopped in front of a door, at the end of the hall. On this side of the hall it looked like this dorm was huge, there were no other doors, only one.

When we entered there was one boy on the sofa, he had curly hair, it looked out of control. He had cute feature and bright eyes. If I was going to be working here, I needed to expect a bunch of overly pampered pretty boys

‘Ah Chanyeol, this is Hana the new dorm cleaner, be nice to her she’ll be living in the spare room.’ Secretary Young left before I could turn around.

The guy named Chanyeol stood up and towered above me, he put his hand out expecting me to shake it. I shook it.

‘Hi Hana, I’m Park Chanyeol, you know EXO right?’ He was so happy, a bundling ball of job, practically. His voice was deeper than I had anticipated, he looked like an overgrown child.  
‘Good morning, sir.’ I bowed, I was just a maid.  
‘Ah, don’t be so formal, you don’t look much younger than us, I’ll show you the spare room.’ Chanyeol smiled at me and put his hands in his pockets. He showed me to my room which was right next to the kitchen.

‘Thank you sir.’ I bowed when he opened the door and I found a modest yet spacious room.  
‘Don’t call me sir.’ Chanyeol chuckled.  
‘Sorry.’ I looked down, embarrassed, he was kind.  
‘There we go.’ Chanyeol left to continue watching TV, I assumed.

I had unpacked my simple bag which consisted of 3 t-shirts and 1 extra pair of jeans. I usually washed them when it rained, thats how i’d shower too, but its been ages since i had used soap. hopefully they wouldn’t notice, but then again, I live here now, so I can shower here, I can shower now.

After my shower which refreshed me to the core I decided to get started on cleaning the dorm. It was a huge dorm with one room for each member. I walked over to the living area.

‘Is it okay if I clean rooms?’ I asked Chanyeol who was so engulfed in a documentary about how beancurd is produced.  
‘Yeah, go ahead.’ Chanyeol was a nice guy. This is what i had concluded, and if everyone was this nice here then i was going to have a good time. 

It took me two hours to clean all six rooms. They weren’t terribly messy but they were inhabited by adolescent boys. The cleanest of all the rooms had to belong to one with the cookbooks in his room. When I had opened the door to the last room and man had opened the door also on the other side. He stared at me for a long time before either one of us made a sound. He had soft looking hair and huge eyes, he was about my height and made me remember that idols really were this perfect looking in the flesh.

He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the living room where 11 other guys were taking off their shoes and putting their coats away. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

‘Chanyeol, why did you let a fan in?’ the guy was obviously mistaken and i was taking his manhandling very personally.

‘Kyung, let go of her, she’s the cleaner.’ Chanyeol sounded indifferent and different from how he had talked earlier.

‘How sure are you?’ the guy named Kyung asked Chanyeol, still grabbing me which was starting to get a bit painful.

‘Oi Kyung look, she’s wincing, let go.’ Another guy spoke up, he was tall and had multiple earrings. Kyung let go.

’Young hyung hired her as our cleaner.’ Chanyeol was still engulfed by his tv show. Kyung looked shocked and bowed apologetically, to the amusement of the other boys.

‘Ah, i’m so sorry, you never can be too safe, I’m Kyungsoo, but you know that already.’ Kyungsoo winked. The funny thing was that I had no idea who they were.

’Sorry, but I don’t.’ That caught the attention of everyone in the room.

‘We are the biggest rookie group in this side of the hemisphere, what do you mean you don’t know us.’ Kyungsoo looked hurt.

‘Have you been living under a rock?’ another member spoke up.

‘Maybe she’s a lesbian…’ I heard Chanyeol mutter. The other boys laughed. This was troublesome. I bowed and left the room. I will introduce myself when they’re sensible enough to use their brains.

I closed the door behind me and wondered how I’d deal with twelve boys. Was it in my job description to care for them also, I guess Secretary Young needed a visit.


End file.
